Please remember me
by apple-pink
Summary: after Shouma and Kanba disappear from the world, Shouma is sent back as a punishment for his actions. As he struggles to adjust to his new life whats he gonna do, when he finds out that even Ringo, doesn't remember him.. (this is my first fanfic so please don't discriminate! . kyah!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"SURVIVAL TACTIC!"

"Ah, you are a heroic idiot. Risking you life for love? How dramatic! I'll have to punish you for the idiocy of your actions. Hmm? What is worse than being erased from the world's memory you ask? ITS BEING SENT BACK TO THE WORLD WHERE EVEN THE ONES WHO YOU LOVE, DON'T REMEMBER YOU!"

**~~~~~~ (Magical noice . LOL)**

"Ugh. OW! Why can't I get up? Where am I?" _I looked around me to see that I was in a bed with sheets that were so white, that they blinded me. The smell of cleansing products and medicines filled the air. It could only mean one thing..._

"W-WHAT!? WHY AM I IN HOSPITAL!"

"Oh? Hello Mr. Takakura? Ah! I see your awake now!"

"Why am I here!?"

"Oh? You don't seem to remember? It seemed that you had collapsed unconscious in the subway. Luckily you were found not long after and sent to hospital"

_No! This isn't right! I saved Ringo, I'm supposed to have disappeared from this world! I saved Ringo, then confessed my lov-_

"What? Nooooo! How am I gonna face Ringo now!"

"Hmm? Ringo? I she someone you know? We checked to see if there was anyone who knew you that we could contact but it seemed that there was no one" replied the nurse.

"W-what do you mean, no-one..." I whispered.

"Well you seem to be quite lively Mr. Takakura, I'll go get a doctor for you give you a check up okay?"

_Does this mean Kanba is here too?..._

"Why... isn't it electrifying? Mr. Takakura? Ah, it seems that I will be giving you your check up."

_You...Have got...to be kidding me...right?_

"No. no. no... SERIOUSLY!?" _It was then when I realised, that this world, made no sense at all..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"DOCTOR SANETOSHI!?"

"Ah. Yes your quite correct" smirked the suspicious doctor.

"I thought you were dead!"

"How is it that a ghost, can be dead hmm?"

"Well not dead but you know... whatever it is that ghosts do when they disappear and stuff..." squirmed Shouma.

"But I must say, I thought I was a goner to, but it seems that Momoka sent me back here to look after you" grunted Watase.

"What do you mean-"

"Ah, well we might as well discharge you, now. You seem fine, let's leave." He continued

"Wait where are we go-"

"Ooh, but we should get you a change of clothes first!"

"Wait! What do you mean! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"yelled Shouma.

"No! This can't do! Question time is at the end young man!" carried on Watase as he marched out the door, followed by Shirase and Soya.

**~~~Mini Time Skip :)**

"Uh...doctor Sanetoshi?"

"Yes Shouma?"

"WHY IS IT THAT ALL OF THE SPARE CLOTHES YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME...ARE PINK!" yelled Shouma.

"Ah, well, you see, I like to pick clothes that suit my style, so most of my clothes are white or pink. Don't you think it matches my eyes? ahaha!"

"BUT IT DOESN'T MATCH MINE!" Shouma continued.

"Haha, don't be a cry baby, just get dressed so we can leave"

"Where are we going?"

"To the street where you live. It will be easier if you see everything for yourself..."

_What does he mean by "see it for you self"?_

"Your car... is pink as well huh?" muttered Shouma with a dead look in your eyes.

"Cute isn't it!? 3" laughed Watase.

_Why. am I not surprised..._

_***Car brakes***_

"T-this is, my house.." stuttered Shouma

"And it's as colourful as ever.."

Shouma frowned at Watase when he suddenly saw a girl walking towards the house.

"R-RINGO!?"

" Wait! Shouma you shouldn't-" but Watase's words didn't even reach Shouma's ears. He was already out of the car running towards Ringo.

"Ringo! Hey! It's me!" panted Shouma

"Uh umm, excuse me..? Do I know you" Questioned the girl.

"Wait...what do you mean. R-Ringo it's me! Shouma! Don't you remember!? Ringo!" Shouma yelled.

Ringo slowly backed away. Scared. Ready to run.

"Umm, excuse me princess. Sorry to bother you, it seems my friend has mistaken you for someone else, sorry" said Watase as he pulled the shocked Shouma back to his car.

Ringo nodded and continued to walk towards the colourful house as Watase pushed Shouma into the car.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" yelled Watase. It was very rare for him to get angry like that. "Taking care of people like you, I hate it."

"W-what's going on? That was definitely Ringo wasn't it? Why didn't she know who I was?"

"Sighs, Do you remember what happened? Before you and Kanba 'disappeared' ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sighs, Do you remember what happened? Before you and Kanba 'disappeared' ?" asked the doctor.**

"Well, yeah, I took the punishment for Ringo because she recited the charm right? Then I just disappeared"

"That's right. You see, to save the ones you loved, both you and Kanba sacrificed each other by giving your souls, or 'reason for living' as you might call it, thus 'erasing' your existence. So in other words, no human in this world, will ever know, that you had existed. I might as well say that you were 'wiped off the world's memory chip'.

"W-what?... Then who sent me here!?"

"That... I don't know, but I know that it wouldn't be Momoka. Seeing as this is your punishment, it wouldn't make sense for her to send me here to protect you if it was her who sent you here in the first place."

"Punishment?... that voice...so it was true huh? Haha, I knew I would be punished... but never thought it would be like this huh?" Shouma said with a cynical look in his eyes. This had all clearly gotten to him, and hit him hard.

"I was ready to accept it, I thought I had numbed all my feelings very well... but it hurts" Shouma continued as he cried silent tears.

"Shouma... punishments are meant to hurt. If it didn't hurt, then it would've meant that you didn't care Ringo and Himari so much" sighed Watase.

"How long will the punishment go for?" asked Shouma between wavering deep breaths.

"Probably until you have learned you lesson, or achieved what the person who sent you here, wanted you to do..."

Shouma got out of the car and slammed the door, alarming the doctor.  
"Sh-Shouma?! what are you doing?"

"I'm...going for a walk" replied Shouma with a sober tone as he walked off to the city. He walked through the crowds, and kept walking, with no destination. He could have been walking in circles for all he knew. He finally sat down in the park, by a tree. It was already sunset by then, and the cold wind started to pass. Having torn the pink sweater that doctor had given him (it was too embarrassing to wear in public), he sat there shivering.

"Oh it's you, again" said a soft voice.

"Huh?" Shouma turned his head to see, Ringo.

"Ah...sorry about earlier..today" stuttered Shouma.

"It's alright I guess. I mean it was a mistake right?"

Shouma gulped and managed to stutter a 'yes'.

"Truth be told, I was quite surprised, you actually got my name right"

"I-is that so.."

"Ahaha! Judging from how you were frantically saying 'Ringo' I'm guessing you really missed her huh?"

"yeah. I love her"

"Oh wow! Tell me about her"

Shouma looked at Ringo with a shock in his eyes.

"Her name... is Ringo"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N LOL SORRY FOR NOT DOING THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. i THOUGHT NO ONE WAS GONNA READ THIS BUT THEN I SAW ONE REVIEW WHICH MADE ME SO HAPPY THAT I WORTE THE CHAPTER IN ONE DAY JUST FOR THEM :3 THANKU TO THAT PERSON:) I HOPE U CONTINUE TO LIKE IT:) I FEEL QUITE EMBARRASSED NOW THAT I'VE RE-READ MY STORY (I CAN'T BELIEVE I THINK THIS STUFF UP -.-)**

Chapter 4

"Her name... is Ringo" Shouma started

"At first, we didn't get along, I guess you could say, that we were enemies. I found her ideals and fantasies weird, and she had already had her eyes set on someone else. Ironically, it was my home group teacher. Hehe" he continued.

"There was something of hers, that I really wanted, so in exchange, I would help her try to 'get to together' with my home group teacher. Despite her being kinda violent sometimes, and making bad choices, she was always on my mind, and I couldn't help but worry about her. Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with her."

"So... did you tell her?" asked Ringo

"Uh.. yeah, I guess haha. But before I got an answer or reply, I guess you could say, I left her. My confession was more like a good bye, than anything else really." sighed Shouma.

Ringo didn't reply and stayed silent. Shouma started to worry that he might of upset her or that she might have started to remember him.

"Tch. I don't think you should have left her, but I guess you may be needed to do something very important or go somewhere or were just too scared to hear the reply. Hey! I know! If you can tell me stuff that you remember about her, then maybe I can help you find her!"

Shouma gulped scared at the idea and tried to find an excuse to get himself out of this mess.

"No! Umm, well, she won't remember me. I...I heard that she had... an.. ACCIDENT! yeah! She survived but she ended up with amnesia, so that's why we should go see her."

"Oh. I'm really sorry!" said Ringo as she started to cry.

"Ah hey! Don't cry! It's ok! Really! I just guess, this is my punishment for leaving her like that, thinking that leaving her would help her. But I left her out of my own cowardice."

"You say it's a punishment." said Ringo between tears. "But if I were you, I would take it as another chance to see her. She doesn't have to remember the past memories, you can help build new ones with her!"

Shouma's eyes widened as a blush crept up his face. She was right, maybe this wasn't a punishment, maybe it was a chance to meet Ringo again! After realising that those words were coming from her mouth, and that she didn't even know that the girl he was referring to was her, he started to chuckle.

"H-hey, listen I'm serious! It's not funny! There's no need to be a jerk ya'know!" said the flustered Ringo.

"No, no it's not that, it's just... That's really sweet of you to say. I never thought of it that way" Said Shouma with warm smile. Ringo could feel a blush creep up her face and turned away whipping Shouma in the face with her scarf.

"Ow... this scarf... did... Himari make this?!" exclaimed Shouma.

"H-himari? how do u know..."

The two were not of aware... of the storm that was going to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why first of all let me point out that I am very flattered that you asked of my help! I find it... electrifying"

"Well I can't go to that world myself Watase. Besides you and I are the only ones who know that this is even happening! So have you figured out who transported Shouma back to that world?"

"No, there doesn't seem to be any clues, and I doubt that a normal human is capable of such power"

"Hmm but my sister, Ringo, that charm she did was pretty powerful huh Watase? Hahaha"

"Indeed but she can't be behind this, after all, she doesn't even remember the poor fellow haha"

"Ah, that's not funny at all. You haven't changed one bit. But you never know, maybe Ringo did do it. This world is full of mysteries after all. Don't you find it electrifying? Anyway, keep tabs on her. Cya! WA-TA-SE!"

"Ahaha, jeez Momoka. Ah look at the time, he probably has met Ringo by now" smirked the doctor.

**-back to real world-**

"H-how... do you know... Himari?" stuttered Ringo with shock. She was shaking now. There was no way he could have guessed THAT name by accident! was he dangerous? was it even right to be talking to him?

"Oh... uh... that. Haha, well you see.." crap I'm digging my own grave here! "Himari! S-She... is... a friend of the girl I was talking about! Yeah! She used to always knit stuff for her so I recognise the style of the stitches hehe!" stuttered Shouma.

"Oh, is that so, she never told me anything about that.."

Crap! what am I doing! Lying to a professional stalker! "Ah haha well, you see her and Ringo were really close friends you see and when she ah... heard about the accident, she went into deep... shock! yeah! shock! She had to go to therapy, so I'd like you not ask Himari about it, as she might have a trauma again... y-you see?"

"R-really!? Oh my gosh!" stammered Ringo. Why is it that all I can do is make her more depressed with my worthless lies thought Shouma as he hand his head down in despair.

"A-ah hey whats wrong now?" asked the poor girl.

"Oh ah... nothing, so how did you meet Himari?" stammered Shouma as he desperately tried to change the subject.

"Oh? Well I don't actually remember how but both of us were found unconscious on the subway on the floor. When I woke up, I was in hospital and Himari was in the bed next to mine, knitting, we talked for a bit and became friends! She told me that she didn't remember what happened either, and then this weird looking doctor with white and pink hair told us that it was probably a bit of an earth quake and we lost our balance and hit the ground leaving us unconscious. Pretty unlucky huh?" explained the surprisingly cheerful Ringo.

"Is-is that so huh?" replied Shouma with tears of relief in his eyes. Thankyou doctor Watase sighed Shouma.

-R-ring ring!-

"Oh its Himari! I have to go, hey lets meet here tomorrow! I'll help you! Oh and I promise not to ask Himari about that... thing! Bye uh-"

"It's Shouma! Shouma, Takakura!" smiled the shivering boy. He was about to freeze to death.

"Shouma.." whispered Ringo as she ran off to the colourful house where Himari was waiting.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **IN AN UNKNOWN WORLD...**

"Eh? so he figured out already? Shouma is smarter than I thought. Jeez, just hurry up and make a move on her man! I mean, that's is why I sent you back to that world, haha to think you actually first thought that it was a punishment, jeez Watase, that bastard! Just what are you trying to put into my brother's head!"

The count down to the storm began with in their hearts... and there was no stopping it

**A/N: have you figured it out yet? fufufu! .- Have you figured out who sent Shouma to this world? if so please review and tell me hahaha**


End file.
